


This Sh9uld 6e Tagged as Dub C9n

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has a bit of trouble getting into sex. But when he gets into it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sh9uld 6e Tagged as Dub C9n

“9h J9hn, why did y9u have t9 6e s9 6eautiful? There really sh9uld have 6een s9me s9rt 9f trigger warning. It’s n9t-“

“kankriiiiiiii.” John rolled his eyes. “shut up and stick your bulge in me.”

“I really must pr9test the lack of warnings when y9u’re talking ab9ut delicate su6jects like that. Y9u c9uld really-“

“kankri, if you don’t stop talking right now then i’m going to leave and you’ll never get the chance to do me.”

“But I made a ch9ice t9 be celi6ate. Y9u’re f9rcing me t9 6reak that pledge. This sh9uld really be tagged as dub c9n at the very least.”

John looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Kankri. He wiggled his soft little human butt.

“Fine, I will have relati9ns with y9u, but this is c9mpletely against my will.” Kankri brought the tip of his bulge up to John’s ass. The thin tip, dripping with clear lubricant, wriggled around John’s asshole. John moaned and pressed back against it.

Kankri guided the tip into John, and then began sliding further in. The tapering of his bulge and his natural lubricant made it easy going, but John’s ass was tight, and by the time he was three quarters of the way in he was already gasping from the sensation.

It was so wrong, having sex with this alien creature. Even without the vow of chastity, this was positively obscene. The incredibly taboo of it all made Kankri’s head buzz. His bulge was more energetic than it had ever been. It was trying to bury itself in John all of its own accord.

He couldn’t help himself. Kankri shoved hard into John and the last few inches of his bulge disappeared inside. John groaned, and his ass clenched tight around Kankri.

“9h fuck, fuck…” Kankri held himself steady as his bulge swirled around, exploring John’s ass. He couldn’t deal with the sensations. He was bent over John, his hands on John’s back, but he felt like he was a million miles in the air and about to fall at any moment.

“you didn’t use… a trigger… warning…” John gasped as Kankri began to thrust in and out of him.

“Fuck trigger warnings.” Kankri shoved his hips forward, burying himself in John. “I’m g9ing t9 fuck y9u s9 hard y9u can’t stand in the m9rning. I’m g9ing t9 rape y9ur chute raw with my 69ne 6ulge.”

“oh jegus yes, fuck me harder kankri!”

Kankri fucked faster and harder. His hips slammed into John’s soft butt globes, and his bulge stretched further and further into John with every thrust.

“oh, yes, yes! you’re so deep inside me kankri! fuck me until you cum! fill me up with your alien bucket jizz!”

“I’m g9ing t9 fill y9u until y9u expl9de! I’m g9ing t9 dump s9 much genetic material inside y9u that it expl9des 9ut 9f y9ur pr9tein chute!”

“yes, do it! fill me up!”

Kankri felt his fluid sack clenching and he shoved his bulge savagely into John’s ass. He shook as genetic fluid exploded out of him into John, and John cried out as the hot liquid filled his ass. John’s arms collapsed and he tumbled to the ground, and Kankri fell with him, his bulge still flexing and filling John more and more. They landed on their sides, with Kankri’s arms around John, his bulge somehow still inside of John.

John constantly let out little whimpering moans as his stomach bulged outward. Kankri held him close as his fluid flowed into him. Kankri leaned close into John’s ear. “Can y9u feel my fluid inside y9u?”

John’s voice was a whisper, barely audible. “oh, gog, it’s so hot. it’s filling me up. i don’t know if i can take any more…”

The flood finally began to slow. Kankri took a deep ragged breath. He reached around and started rubbing John’s distended stomach. His other hand reached down to John’s cock and started stroking up and down it. It didn’t take long before John shuddered and white viscous fluid began to leak from the head of his cock. John let out a soft mew.

Kankri considered pulling his bulge out right away. When he did, his fluids would pour out of John in a rush, spilling out over them. That could wait, though. He liked the way that John’s stomach bulged out, as if John were a mother grub preparing to lay. No troll’s stomach could do that. So he lay there, gently milking John’s cock. After all, there was plenty of time for more depravity later.


End file.
